mapfucking69
by kyougay
Summary: Apparently, while they were going for a stop to rest, something eventually pops up and turns into disaster...? Tiz/Ringabel (R-18)


**I WROTE THI S SO NAT AND SEVAN CAN SEE THIS SHIT I'M PULLING UP WITH**

**I NEVER PLAYED BRAVELY DEFAULT PISS ON ME AND I DODD N MT'T CARE Okay they';re fuckign gay**

**I ididn't try on this I wo rtE THIS IN ONE GO IOAKAJY SY**

**KINDA NSFW ISH IUHMM .. NJDM HENTIAI**

**Tiz/Ringabel is canon ^_^**

**Nothing belongs to me what the fuck do you think I am**

It was a cloudy grey day. Nothing to fight; nothing to do. Tiz decided that they needed to rest up in the hotel after traveling on foot for so long. They were still walking on the patchy field of grass. (Natural Harmonia sniffing grass in the backround U FFFKCUFCK IM ALUGGHGING SOS HAR D )

*tips fedora*

"HOW LONG IS THIS UFCKING ROAD TRIP GONNA TAKE US TIZ?! IT'S BEEN LIKE 69 DAYS SINCE WE'VE RESTED ANYMORE YOU SHIT HEAD. IF UFCKING G HATE YOU !?1" Edna roared and hissed rlly loudly-complaining about this fucking stupid trip I hate tiz. Edna asuka langenly soryu fuck

"A-ah…I'm sorry Edna but I lost the map to the…. directions to where we're going …. " Tiz apologized profusely and nervously bc Edna angry is Edna HULK HRRR RGRRGR

"WELL THEN thaKSN LEADER SO FUCKGING GR8 NOW WHAT TH E HELL A RE WE USPSPSOED TO DOD THEN?! GO FIND THE A TUPID MAP YOU FU CK NUGG ET" Enda compalinsed more godamn edna *nosebleeds*

"RINGABE L YOU GO FUCKGIN GO WITH TIZ BECAUSE HE'S SHIT WITHOUT ANYone WITH HIS SHIT STATS! ME and Agnes ar egogn na FUKCIGN STAY HERE KOKAY GO AWAY! ! ! 2 11 202201"

"Jeez edna do u have to be so crude and mean to tiz? He's trying his best boohoo " Ringabel questioned.

"HE EOWULD BE A GOOD LEADER IF HE TRIE D MRRE FUCKIGN HARDER BUT LOOK WHAT HE S; Know whwta tfuck off hater ….agnes lets ogre…"

"….." Agnes didn't dod shit she just looked at him and walked with edna okay goodbye edna and agnes.

~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~

"So it's just us two then…?" Ringabel said in his shota voice.

"…." Tiz jus stared. Stared in2 space

"HEY TIZ"

"WW-WWWHAA W WWW WWHATT HE HE ELL WHAT?!" Tiz yelped in surprise.

"Y-you were spacing out a little weren't you? Erm…well besides that, we need to locate the map you lost…So when's the last time you've seen it…?"

"Oh I have it lol" Tiz explained as he reached in his central dogma to retrieve the 'lost map'.

"Wait….THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF MAKING EDNA SCREAMING AT YOU THEN?"

"i….." Tiz mumbled

"Uh….what?"

"I…..wanted to….see you…." Tiz fidgeted and avoided his gaze upon the white-blonde boy.

"We see eachother all the time anyways and I fight alongside you. What makes any difference for you to see me in private?"

"Um…..well…" Tiz felt his tongue twist in so many fucking directions just tell the guy you're fucking gay that's it tell the fucking shota your gay.

"?"

"I…..I R EALLY UF IFKCIHN G LIKE YOU PLEA S EBE MY FICCKIGNGNG BOYF ROGNG" TIZ REPLIED REALLY UFCKING FAAST AND HE COVERED HIS FACE IN EMBARRASSMENT BECUA SE HE WA SUFCKIGN BLUSHING HARD AND THAT'S GAY LOL ^ O ^.

"Ah….Oh…..Um…." Ringabel didn't kno how 2 respond but he responded by walking towards him and giving him a kiss on the lips 3.

?! ! !

Ringabel sucked on Tiz's tongue in the most sexiest way he can. Tiz was so confused but he stepped up an d pushed him to the ground.

"T-Tiz..?"

"I'm sorry Ringabel but I'm uff kccign horny as hell I'm sorry u/u"

Tiz unzips Ringabel's pants and took off his boxers as well as he sucked on his tiny bozonga of justice.

"T-TIZ! WHAT THE FUCK YRE YOU DOING-A AAAHAAAAA ! ! !" RINGBELL UFCKIGNG S CREMAING OOIOOHOHH YOAI NOISES XD DD DD *q*

As Tiz was licking his dong dong, he used his right hand to go up his shirt and twist his right nipple.

"TT-T-T-TITI Z I'MF FUCKCIGN GOGNNAN F CUCMM OSS MM UCCCH on OY UI- I'MS ORYRYYYYYY"RINGABEL MOANED AND TWITCHED THE WAY THE YAOIU PEOPLE DO IT .

"It's okay you can cu m…."

Ringball came inside Tiz's mouth. Ough all that white stuff was all over him but Tiz didn't mind. He left the yiaoi stuff on him. It made him feel sexy so he licked it from his face nice ! Tiz hoisted himself up from sucking the dong while RIngabel was on the dirty yaoi floor….

"T-tiz…." Ringabel whispered as he was bkushign reallt hard and covering g himself with his two palms le

"I-I'm sorry…I suppose we should get ourselves cleaned up before we meet up with Enda and Agnes again…..i'm sorry u_u"

Ringabel wiped majority of the white stuff off his body and put his rose boxers and pants up again.

"No it's fine….." Ringabel scratched the back of his head averting his gaze from Tiz. Damn he was sexy as fuck.

"W-well…..we should go to that lake nearby since it's more easier…." Tiz says lol

"Y-yea…" Ringabel agreed.

Tey both walked together to the near lake an d they were gay X3

"EDNA DID U RECORD DAT?!" AGNES YELLED AS SHE WAS NOSEBLEEDING HARCORE XDDD

"hell yes….damn this yaoi was so better lmoa…." Edna giggled in delight as she looks over and replays her video camera.

They both nosebleed. The end

.

.

.

.

.

.

XD

**I W ORTOE THIS FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF I HOPE YOUF UCIIGNMG HAPPY**


End file.
